


Саусеп с лавандой

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Series: Дружелюбная кофейня "Амадор" [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fist Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: Если клиенту понравилось обслуживание – рано или поздно он вернётся.И друзей приведёт...





	

Джош перевёлся в ночную смену. Он просто не мог заставить себя смотреть в глаза Эмме. Одно дело, когда симпатичная девушка знает о твоей бисексуальности, и совсем другое, когда она застаёт тебя буквально со спущенными штанами и чужим членом, массирующим гланды. Рыжие легко краснеют, поэтому Джош поневоле был в курсе каждый раз, когда эта картина вставала у неё перед глазами.

Опять же, Барт ночами не работал. Значит меньше присмотра, меньше придирок и нотаций. А когда над тобой дамокловым мечом висит последнее китайское предупреждение, на горизонте маячит увольнение и радужная перспектива снова сбивать ноги в походах на собеседования… Одним словом, чем меньше поводов рассердить начальство, тем лучше.

Поначалу Джош опасался, что Васкес обычно заглядывает за кофе ночью, просто в тот раз припозднился. Но через неделю он расслабился, а через две даже запомнил завсегдатаев и снова начал беззаботно им улыбаться. Ведь люди были интересные, как на подбор. Например, Хорн — тот самый бомж — оказался ветераном двух войн и чёрт знает скольких операций спецназначения. Вернувшись, он решил, что дом, жена и дети требуют от него слишком много. И теперь прекрасно проводил время на улице, в компании пластиковой миски, картонки и драного спальника. Судя по тому, что за кофе он приходил каждый день, подавали ветеранам неплохо. Сам Джош в знак уважения к старому солдату всегда добавлял пару лишних пакетиков сахара к его заказу и подливал кипяток в остывший стакан. Старина Джек всё равно ходил сюда погреться и ради компании.

Другой постоянный клиент — Филипп, ни в коем случае не Фил или, не дай Боже, Пип! — приходил после полуночи, забивался в дальний угол с ноутбуком и тарахтел клавишами, периодически зависая и глядя в пустоту. Джош даже побаивался, что он тоже ветеран с ПТСРом, но, как ему по секрету шепнул напарник Тедди, это были всего лишь муки творчества. Именно в их кофейне известный писатель Гуднайт Робишо предпочитал ваять бестселлеры о похождениях Сэма Чизэма, бравого охотника за головами. Тедди был поклонником серии, прочитал все книги и теперь с замиранием сердца ждал выхода нового опуса. Может быть, тогда он наконец наберётся храбрости и попросит автограф у своего кумира. Джош относился к этому проще, поэтому именно ему доверяли приносить писателю новую порцию кофе: Тедди обязательно выплеснул бы половину по пути, а вторую прямо на клиента. И всё от чрезмерного восхищения.

В целом, ночами было спокойнее, уютнее и через месяц Джош даже сумел мысленно назвать это «по-домашнему».

Разумеется, идиллия долго не продлилась.

Неладное Джош заподозрил ещё с вечера, когда обнаружил, что все приличные футболки грязные, а загрузить стирку он забыл. И теперь у него был выбор между сетчатой баскетбольной майкой и свитерочком, позабытым у него какой-то безымянной подружкой на одну ночь. Свитерочек был мерзенького девчачьего цвета, но для майки ещё явно не сезон. Джош вздохнул и расправил свитер. Похоже, у подружки были широкие плечи и плоская грудь, так что, может, он и не будет выглядеть как клоун. Если бы ещё и цвет был не сиреневенький. Ладно, спереди он прикроется фирменным фартуком, а рукава… рукава клиенты одну ночь потерпят!

Джеку было плевать, во что Джош одет, он и сам щеголял в многослойном отрепье непонятного цвета. Филипп сегодня опаздывал, а Тедди, наоборот, восхищался цветом и фасоном с той секунды, как Джош снял куртку. Может в конце смены подарить ему это убожество? Первоначальный владелец явно за ним не вернётся, если судить по тому, что сам Джош с трудом вспомнил его пол, что уж говорить про имя или внешность. А пили они в том пабе наравне.

Джош в очередной раз отбросил волосы со лба и мысленно ругнулся. Гель для волос тоже внезапно закончился именно сегодня. А без геля его шевелюра превращалась из красивых волн укладки в беспорядочную копну кудряшек. Что мгновенно убирало десяток лет возраста и добавляло плюс сто к идиотизму.

Услышав звяканье дверного колокольчика, Джош выбросил из головы посторонние мысли, приготовился улыбнуться и повернулся. Улыбка умерла на губах, не успев родиться. У входа стоял Васкес, и не один, а с другом, и выглядел как картинка из модного журнала. Вроде бы ничего особенного, черные джинсы, белая футболка, кожаная куртка, но у Джоша от одного взгляда рот наполнился слюной, сердце забухало, а руки сами сжались в кулаки. Хотелось то ли содрать с него эти шмотки и разложить прямо тут, то ли заляпать их кровавой юшкой из разбитого носа. Он даже бороду подстриг, зараза!

— Здравствуйте! Мы рады приветствовать вас в кофейне «Амадор»! Как сделать вашу ночь добрее? — Джош был уверен, что его улыбка больше похожа на оскал, но сейчас ему было плевать. Как эта сволочь посмела показаться ему на глаза, да ещё и под ручку с другим парнем?

Тот выглядел так, как умеют только китайцы: хорошеньким как куколка, очаровательно хрупким в широком пальто и трогательно прятал нос в ярком шарфе и тёр щёки вязаными перчатками. «Обнять и плакать, — злобно подумал Джош. — Этого ребенка надо кутать в плед и кормить конфетками, а не таскать ночью по забегаловкам!» «И уж тем более не трахать в тёмных переулках», — ехидно подсказал внутренний голос. Джош заставил его заткнуться и постарался забыть, что на нём сейчас сиреневый свитерочек и кудель на голове.

— Мы подойдём, — успокоил его мальчик и огляделся по сторонам. — Лито, где здесь можно повесить пальто?

Джош вскипел ещё на ласковом обращении, но когда китаец снял пальто, у него чуть глаза кровью не залило. Тот оказался не мальчиком-одуванчиком, а вполне себе взрослым и лощёным мужчиной. В лаковых ботинках, ради которых Джош бы почку продал, узких брюках, стрелки на которых резали Джошу сердце лучше любого ножа, и в приталенном пиджаке, облегающем такую фигуру, что Джош мгновенно вспомнил и пустую коробку пиццы, и последнюю упаковку пива, и даже пыльную гантельку под кроватью.

А Васкес, предатель, ворковал вокруг него, помогал повесить пальто, разматывал шарф и чуть ли слюни не пускал. Ну да, куда уж бедному баристе состязаться… Хоть бы ухом повёл в сторону стойки! Каброн!

Джош осатанело натирал тряпкой поверхность стойки и представлял, что отдраивает кровь после жестокого убийства Васкеса. Упал на кухонный нож? Двадцать раз? Споткнулся глазом о кофейную ложку? Обнялся с кофеваркой, когда та перегрелась и взорвалась? У Джека внезапно случился приступ, он выхватил автомат и выпустил сотню пуль? Хм, нет, последнее это уж слишком, не нужно впутывать Джека, пусть старикан спокойно дремлет в своём уголке.

— Двойной фраппучино с саусепом, миндальным сиропом, шоколадной крошкой и карамелью, — вырвал его из мечтаний негромкий голос.

Джош автоматически повторил заказ и отвернулся к кофе машине, а в голове метался по стенкам черепа внутренний голос и истошно вопил: «А-а-а! Он китаец! Китаец! И имя у него наверняка китайское! И Васкес, каброн этакий, наверняка решит приколоться и подговорит его потребовать написать имя иероглифами! Китайскими! На стакане! А-а-а! Нас уволят! Мы все умрём!»

А руки, тем не менее, порхали над кнопками, творя волшебство кофе. На самом деле Джош любил свою работу. Именно за такие моменты, когда он колдовал над чашкой, смешивал сорта и вкусы или выводил горячим молоком узоры. В эти моменты в голове возникала блаженная пустота и можно были ни о чём не думать и ни о чём не волноваться. Китаец с лицом фарфоровой куклы и глазами убийцы? Фигня! Васкес, выглядящий как ходячая реклама секса? Полная фигня! Сейчас существует только Джош и напиток на подставке!

Он зарядил машину и повернулся к клиенту, спокойный как дюжина Будд.

— Скажите, пожалуйста, ваше имя, и я подпишу ваш напиток, — Джош даже почти искренне улыбнулся. В конце-то концов, он хороший парень, вежливый с клиентами, и этот китаец не сделал ему ничего плохого. А что у него косая чёлка на пол-лица, серебряное колечко в ухе и подведённые глаза — ну так он и не барышню на свидание привёл. В этой паре скорее он за барышню. И что только он нашёл в этом бородатом животном? Вон, сидит за столиком, довольно лыбится, точно какую-то подлянку задумал! Ох блин! Имя! Китайца! «Мы все умрём!» — тут же радостно включился внутренний голос.

Клиент побарабанил по стойке наманикюренным ногтем, словно выбирая самое сложное из своих десяти непроизносимых имён.

— Напишите… — Джош с готовностью снял колпачок с маркера и приготовился к пяти минутам позора и мучительной смерти. — Просто «Билли», — китаец улыбнулся самыми уголками губ, и Джош почувствовал, как от лица отливает вся кровь.

— Просто Билли, — тупо переспросил он, не веря своим ушам?

— Да, — клиент вертел в пальцах чек так, будто это был сюрикен или нож, и он выбирал в какую часть тела Джоша его воткнуть. — Просто «Билли».

Джош вцепился в стойку и подумал, что теперь знает, как чувствуют себя приговорённые к повешению, когда табуретка уже выбита, но в последний момент добрый Боженька обрывает верёвку. Он проводил взглядом Билли, пока тот возвращался к столику, ступая по полу, как по облаку, и наконец выдохнул. Вывел на обертке стакана «Просто Билли» и пририсовал россыпь сердечек. Из благодарности, разумеется. А если Васкес усмотрит в этом романтический смысл — сам виноват! Нечего было трепать Джошу нервы, они не железные и не казённые!

Кстати, а ведь Васкес-то ничего и не заказал! Значит, у Джоша развязаны руки! Так что он смешал во втором стакане белоснежные сливки с ледяной крошкой, добавил лавандового сиропа для цвета и щедро посыпал молотой гвоздикой для горечи. Горячий, чёрный и сладкий кофе, говорите? А вот не надо злить кофе-мастера! А то ещё и не такое можно получить!

Джош размашисто вывел большими буквами EL CABRON — да, он не поленился и залез в словарь, чтобы освежить свой запас испанских ругательств — подхватил оба стакана и танцующей походкой направился к столику.

— Ваш заказ, господа, — пропел он, чрезвычайно довольный собой и поспешил удалиться на безопасное расстояние. Но так, чтобы без помех рассмотреть реакцию на напитки.

Билли выглядел почти счастливым. Он наматывал карамельные нитки на палочку и казался полностью поглощенным этим занятием. А Васкес поднёс стакан ко рту и сделал большой глоток. Джош затаил дыхание.

— Что это?! — раздавшийся рёв пролился бальзамом на его сердце. — Я это не заказывал!

— Разве? — Джош позволил просочиться в голос капельке ехидства. Сейчас ночь, начальства нет, а Тедди не станет на него стучать за манеру разговора, недостойную профессионала и неподобающую сотруднику «Дружелюбной кофейни Амадор». — Разве это не ваш обычный заказ, Эль Каброн? — Впрочем, инстинкта самосохранения Джошу хватило для того чтобы понизить голос на последнем слове и даже сделать вид, что это уважительное обращение.

— Мой обычный заказ, — Васкес почти рычал, — это кофе… — он сделал паузу и внимательно осмотрел Джоша с головы до ног. Не пропустил ни удобные потрёпанные кроссовки, ни художественно протёртые джинсы, ни рукава дурацкого свитерка. Они будто таяли и исчезали под его взглядом. А взамен кожу Джоша будто облизывал язык пламени от ацетиленовой горелки: обжигая, но не раня, не оставляя следов, но и не давая о себе забыть. Васкес удовлетворился видом пламенеющих ушей под светлыми кудряшками и договорил: — И десерт.

И Джош заехал ему кулаком в ухо. Честное слово, он не собирался, даже не думал, рука будто сама рванулась и вломила Васкесу так, что его снесло со стула. А Джош прыгнул сверху, намереваясь закрепить воспитательный эффект, но его встретил ответный апперкот. Они сцепились и покатились по полу, мутузя друг друга и натыкаясь на столики и стулья. 

Они не видели, как встревоженно вскидывается проснувшийся Джек. Они не видели, как вскакивает Билли, как хватает пальто и по стеночке пробирается к выходу. Они не видели, как он сталкивается там с опоздавшим Филиппом, не слышали, как они обмениваются несколькими фразами. Не заметили, как Филипп выходит, презрительно помахивая зонтиком. И как потерянно подаётся следом за ним Билли. Они не видели, как испуганно таращится на них из-за кассы Тедди, и не слышали, как он хором с Джеком призывает их к порядку.

Они пинались, кусались, царапались, дергали друг друга за одежду и за волосы, наносили удары и получали тумаки. Они рычали и шипели, яростно сопели и сдавленно матерились, плевались друг в друга кровью и брызгали друг на друга каплями пота. А потом сверху полилась ледяная вода и всё закончилось.

Джош внезапно осознал, что валяется на полу кофейни в разодраном свитере и держит в зубах клок футболки Васкеса. А их руки и ноги сплелись так, как не снилось и чемпионам по Путанице и Твистеру. И ему нужно подняться под ошеломленными взглядами Тедди и Джека. А у него стояк такой, что ширинка сейчас лопнет. То, что он не одинок в этой проблеме, успокаивало мало.

И правда, Васкес поднялся так, словно в шезлонге у бассейна прохлаждался, непринужденно поправил джинсы и огляделся.

— А где Билли? — удивлённо спросил он.

И тут Тедди прорвало. Он чуть ли не рыдал, выкладывая Джошу, что они испортили мебель, запачкали полы, распугали клиентов. Вон мистер Робишо заходил, но когда увидел эту, как он выразился, «кошачью свару», то отказался тут оставаться! Бросил купюру на пол, сказал, что это им на номер, а пока здесь такой бардак, ноги его тут не будет! А ведь ты же знаешь, Джош, что ему именно здесь пишется лучше всего! А значит, выход книги задержится, как минимум на ту неделю, которую Джош будет щеголять фингалом! А Тедди этого не переживёт, и вообще, он ничего не скажет начальству и даже протрёт пол, если Джош сейчас же заберёт своего бешеного дружка и свалит куда подальше, да хотя бы в тот номер, на который дал деньги мистер Робишо! И пусть там делают что хотят, хоть дерутся, хоть трахаются, хоть убивают друг друга, но завтра Джош должен явиться к началу смены и ни секундой позже, и если он не замажет морду, то Тедди добавит ему второй синяк для симметрии…

Джош помотал головой, стряхивая с волос гневную тираду, поднялся и, пошатываясь, отправился в подсобку за своей курткой. Отрабатывать смену в таком виде ему точно нельзя, и если Тедди любезно согласился его прикрыть, то надо пользоваться шансом. Он распихивал по карманам сигареты и свою долю чаевых и прикидывал, сумеет ли добраться домой и не привлечь внимания полиции. И кем лучше казаться, жертвой злобного избиения или неудачником, свалившимся в помойку? Подумал ещё раз и решительно стянул через голову свитер. В куртке он замерзнуть не успеет, а чувствовать себя будет явно лучше.

Джош кивнул на прощание Тедди и вышел за дверь. И почти не удивился, увидев на крыльце Васкеса, который осторожно трогал языком разбитую губу.

— Ну что, guero, сегодня мы обошлись без кофе. Перейдём сразу к десерту?

Джош мрачно показал ему средний палец, гордо развернулся и похромал в сторону дома. Спину жёг пристальный взгляд, но Васкес его не окликнул и догнать не попытался.

**Author's Note:**

> У этой штуки намечается продолжение...  
> Но я никак не могу придумать профессию для Билли :(  
> Идеи, версии, предложения?


End file.
